The Secret
by shadowfox9845
Summary: When a new student arrives at Domino High, he seems normal but quiet. What secret is he hiding? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry 'bout my last story but I haven't received a letter or anything so for now I'm gonna put this taster chapter up and see if you like it or not ok. Please review, flames taken and doused with water.

"Oh no I'm late!" Joey shouted as he looked at his alarm clock, "not again!" he carried on as he rushed around his bedroom looking for his school uniform while beams of sunlight entered from gaps in the curtains. Ten minutes later he was running out of his house with a slice of toast in his mouth, in the direction of Domino High School, 'Not another detention please, that'll be the third one this month,' he thought while sprinting down the road.

"Yeah, the new cards I got yesterday from my grandpa will surely strengthen my deck," Yugi told Téa as they walked through the school gates,

"Look out!" someone screamed from behind them, they both turned around to find Joey, sprinting at great speed, towards

them. Yugi and Téa jumped out of the way just in time,

"Don't tell us you slept in again," Téa told Joey,

"Something like that, heh," he replied as he scratched the back of his head,

"Well you made it in time today but if you carry on like this ... well who knows," she carried on, unaware that the bell had rang,

"Are you coming Téa?" Yugi asked her when Joey sneaked away from her lecture,

"You bet."

As Yugi took his seat in room B-2, his Teacher, Miss Avalon, walked in,

"Now then everyone before I take the register, we are lucky to have a new student in our class. Please say hello to Hironobu Aida," she told the class as Hironobu walked in and stood next to her. He had black, spiky hair, was about 5"6' and had a slight sun tan, "Hello everyone," he shyly told them before slightly staring at Yugi then at his Millenium Puzzle with his dark blue eyes. The class replied and Miss Avalon showed him his seat, which was behind Tristan, who sat opposite Yugi next to the window.

Hironobu couldn't take his eyes of the Millenium Puzzle for most of the lesson before break, he sat there in a trance like state from what Joey could see and when the bell rang he snapped out of it. Bakura was the last one to leave before giving Hironobu several dirty looks before leaving himself.

As Tristan and Joey leaned against a wall while talking to Yugi and Téa, they noticed Hironobu sat on his own under a shady tree,

"Why don't one of us go over to him and see what's up with him," Téa asked them,

'Because I don't trust him,' Tristan thought as he remembered the way he looked at Yugi earlier on,

"Because I don't want to," Joey honestly replied,

"Same here," Tristan voiced,

"Why don't you go over if you're that bothered," Yugi told her, thinking that she wouldn't do it,

"Alright then," she told them before walking over to him. A few minutes later she returned with him, "I thought that he could hang out with us," she told them,

"It's fine with me," Yugi replied,

"Yer, it's no problem," Joey and Tristan both lied,

"You don't know our names yet do you?" Téa asked Hironobu,

"Not really," he replied,

"Well I'm Téa Gardner,"

"Joey Wheeler,"

"Tristan Taylor,"

"And I'm Yugi Muto. Are you interested in Duel Monsters?"

"Yes I am, but where I came from it wasn't that popular,"

"Don't worry about that here, it's a big hit," Téa told him, "show him your cards Joey," she told him,

"Why me?"

"I left mine at home,"

"Alright then," Joey said as routed for his deck in his jacket pocket, "here you are," he said as he passed his deck to Hironobu. He looked through them all, taking note of what cards he had,

"This looks like a good deck," Hironobu told Joey after a while,

"It is," Joey bragged,

"Well would like to duel me later," he asked as he passed Joey's deck back to him,

"Alright then," Joey replied, accepting the challenge, "how about at lunch?"

"Fine with me," he told him before moving his eyes to the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi noticed the unwanted stare that Hironobu gave his item and placed his hand on the puzzle with concern, "I'm just going to take a walk you guys alright," Yugi informed them,

"Okay then, see you back at class," Téa replied as he walked off.

Yugi walked around the corner and under the shade of a nearby tree, 'Why is he always staring at the Millenium Puzzle? Alright I admit when I first got it, people were always staring at it because of the design but I don't think it's because of that with Hironobu,' Yugi thought as he sat down, 'maybe I'm worrying over nothing but every time he comes near me I get this strange feeling about him.' He sat there thinking about the new kid until the bell went once again, he got to his feet and walked back inside to B-2.

Yugi followed some others inside and sat down facing Tristan and started to have a chat with him until the teacher came back. Téa leaned on Yugi's desk while Joey leaned against the window and they started to talk about the latest in the music chart when Hironobu walked past to his seat just before Miss Avalon walked in and started her lesson.

All the way through the Geography lesson Yugi kept drifting in and out of his thoughts about the Millenium Puzzle and what he already knew. He'd just learnt that he has to save the world along with Yami, recover Yami's memories and that someone was after the Millenium Puzzle. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to recover his counterpart's memories let alone save the world,

'I can't do this, putting the puzzle together was tricky and now I'm going to save the world somehow, it's so hard,' Yugi thought as he stared out the window, not noticing that Tristan was poking him in the arm with his pen,

"Yugi," he whispered, "Yugi! Here read this and give me a reply." Tristan carefully handed him a note and went back to his work. Yugi opened it up, it read: Hey Yugi, wanna go back to Joey's place after school?

Yugi wrote yes, folded it and gave it back to Tristan to read while he tried to concentrate on his work, but found it difficult.

It seemed like forever for the lesson to finish for Yugi, his mind was asking him so many questions he didn't know where to start,

"Alright let's get this duel started!" Joey declared as he and Hironobu shuffled their decks.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the review I got, at least some peeps like my writing out there.

Reviews:

Taylor( ): Glad you like it, so here's the next chapter for ya!

PyroDragon2006: Here's the next chapter n I hope you use those characters I said.

Joey: 2000 LP

Hironobu: 2000 LP

The first draw went to Joey,

"I play Baby Dragon (1200/700) in attack mode, your move."

Hironobu drew a card and hesitated,

"Alright then, I'll throw this card face-down in defence and lay a card face-down too. Your turn."

'I got this in the bag!' Joey thought as he drew his card, 'alright here comes the fire power,'

"I'll play my Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in attack mode and I'm gonna attack!"

"Not so fast," Hironobu growled, "I activate my face-down card. A personal favourite of mine, Negate! (Trap) My turn I believe," Hironobu continued and drew his card. Pleased with his newly drawn card a large grin grew on his face,

"I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode, and I think I'll attack your puny dragon."

Joey: 800 LP

Hironobu: 2000 LP

"This isn't going to well for you is it Joey?" Tristan remarked,

"Well don't state the obvious bud," he replied before turning his attention back to the duel. Joey drew another card,

"Alright I place one card face-down and put my Flame Swordsman into defence mode, your turn."

Hironobu drew his card and a smirk grew on his face,

"Well Joey it was nice duelling you but now it ends here," he told him, "I show no mercy when I duel and to prove it I'm going to play this, Ookazi (Magic) and that takes 800 points of direct damage off you."

Joey: 0 LP

Hironobu: 2000 LP

"Whoa you lost Joey," Tristan said after he got over the fact that he'd lost to a new kid,

"I ... er know," Joey slowly replied, "one thing, where did you get that Red Eyes Black Dragon from?"

"This was the first card I ever got, it's been in my deck ever since I constructed it and it's never failed me," Hironobu told them, "no hard feelings then?" he asked as he placed his hand in front of Joey,

"Yer, no hard feelings," he replied and shuck his hand.

The rest of the lunch period was spent walking around trying to find somewhere quiet for Yugi so that he could have a word with Yami but as soon as he found somewhere, the bell went so he had to wait until the last lesson finished at 2:30pm. His next lesson was his most hated subject, P.E.

'Great, the longest afternoon of the week and its here already, why can't they just have a P.E lesson with no contact sports in it for once?' he thought as he made his way back to B-2.

After registration Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey walked over to the gyms and waited outside for the lesson,

"What've we got this week again? Oh yer, football," Joey asked them,

"Hey, isn't that your speciality Yugi?" Tristan joked,

"Yeah, who needs a football when you can use me instead?" Yugi joked to them,

"Don't make yourself a joke Yugi," Téa told him, "it's not funny,"

"It's alright Téa, I'm used to it and it doesn't hurt me anymore," he told her before it all fell quiet.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from inside heading towards the door that they were queuing in front of. As the door opened a large shadow could be seen from inside and the man slowly walked outside. As the light beamed inside the building it revealed the man to be nothing like the shadow had portrayed. A tall, skinny man that appeared to be in his mid thirties walked through the door,

"Alright then this is the last lesson of the day so get inside and get ready, the sooner this is over, the sooner I get to go home," he shouted to them before going back inside and allowed the pupils to follow him.

"This is what I hate about P.E," Yugi whispered to Téa,

"Huh?"

"When coach acts like this, it means that he's not bothered what happens in his lesson, unless somebody gets hurt then it's different,"

"Whatever I say won't change your mind will it?"

"Nope."

Two hours later Téa met back up with Yugi, Tristan and Joey outside the school gates,

"I take it you guys enjoyed your football lesson," Téa remarked sarcastically,

"Almost all of us Téa," Joey replied,

"Lighten up, I was only joking," she said as Joey moved to the side and showed Yugi, who was wearing a plaster on his right cheek, "what happened?"

"If you haven't noticed, small people don't like this game and now you can see why," Yugi explained,

"What happened?" she asked again,

"The football hit me in the back of the head, making me to fall hard on the floor and I cut my cheek open,"

"Do you know who did it?" she stupidly asked,

"No," Joey informed her,

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done," Yugi said, "why don't we go back to mine and watch some TV or something for a while and then go to Joeys?"

Hironobu gently closed the front door, took his shoes off and walked into the front room where his father was watching a news report,

"How was your first day then?" he asked without taking his eyes away from the TV screen,

"Fine. I made some new friends today,"

"Good for you son, good for you ..." Hironobu stood there for a while before going to his room, closing the door behind him.

He dropped his bag on to the floor, opened his balcony windows and watched the city below him from the rails, 'Of all the city's in all the countries, the thing I don't won't find and it's here. The Millenium Puzzle. I don't want to think about what'll happen now,' he sadly thought,

'You'll take it, that's what!' a voice demanded from inside his head,

"No! I won't, you can't make me," he shouted back,

'Oh but you will, believe me,'

"Hironobu, are you alright?" his mother asked from behind his bedroom door,

"I'm fine mum," he called back,

"Alright then." It was a while before he turned his attention back to his other self,

'You will take the Millenium Puzzle, even if I have to take over your body to do so,' it carried on. Hironobu stared at his left wrist, where the Millenium Wrist band was, "No. Not anymore, I don't want anything else to do with this," he whispered as he thought about the Millenium Items he'd collected against his will, the Millenium Ring, Eye, Rod and Tauk. He closed his eyes and allowed his hair to sway faintly in the gently breeze as the unwanted memories came back to him.

"_I believe it's my move now," said Yami Hironobu, "perfect. Well spirit, it's time for you to lose,"_

"_What do you mean? You're the one who's got the lowest Life Points!" Yami Bakura growled back,_

"_Not anymore for now I play Change of Heart on your Earl of Demise (2000/700). I'll use that to destroy your defence monster and then use my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon to diminish your remaining Life Points!!" _

'Why do I have to have this item? I never even wanted it in the first place. My uncle should of left it in Egypt but no. This will make your life better he said, you'll make friends he said,' he carried on thinking as he opened his eyes, "well I guess you can't change the past and I'm stuck with this," he told himself before going back into his room.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait readers but I'm having a bit of trouble with my internet connection at the moment so bear with me please!! And for everyone who gave me a nice review, thanks! You're the best, oh, and PyroDragon2006 I saw the movie n I'm not impressed with it.

Disclaimer: Alright then, I don't own anything apart from this idea, got it?!

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked as he leaned against the desk, opposite him as moonlight entered the room through the window,

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do," he answered with concern,

"Alright then. It's that new kid, Hironobu. There's something about him that I don't trust,"

"What do you mean Yugi?" Yami asked as he walked over to where he sat,

"When he's around me, all he does is stare at the Millenium Puzzle and it's kind of freaky," he informed the spirit while looking up at him, "but it's the kind of stare that can scare you at times." Yami sat down next to him and put an arm around Yugi's shoulder, "I have noticed that about him too. But don't forget, he is new,"

"Yeah, you're right. He's probably not used to seeing it but I can't stop thinking about it,"

"There's nothing to worry about okay? It's getting late and you've got school tomorrow, get some sleep alright,"

"If you say so. Night Yami."

Hironobu turned to look at his alarm clock, '2:45 am already?' he thought as he rolled onto his back and stared into the darkness, 'I've got to control my other self before anything serious happens. Why did my uncle give me it in the first place? Okay I admit that I'm fascinated about Ancient Egypt and when he visited he said he'd bring something back for me but not that. Not the secret Millenium Item,' he carried on thinking, 'nobody can help me contain him. Even if Yugi could, it wouldn't last for long. I doubt I'll tell anyone about my item and if I did I'd be stupid.' He carried on staring into the dark as if he was meant to be there, alone, where nobody could help him, 'I'd better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be worse. I know it.'

The next morning Yugi met Téa as usual outside the Game shop before walking to school together, "Ready for the big game after school today?" Téa asked him,

"Huh? Oh yeah whatever," he distantly replied,

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"Nothing, nothing at all," he responded and carried on walking,

'Something is wrong but you won't tell me,' she thought as she followed him. When they got into the school grounds they found that Joey was already there with Tristan, talking, "Morning guys," Yugi cheerfully as he could say to them,

"Morning Yuge," they both replied, "so are you ready for the game today?" Joey asked Téa,

"Sure am,"

"And you Yugi?"

"Yeah," he answered before he saw Hironobu from the corner of his eye, catching his attention, 'what does he want?' he thought before Hironobu turned his head to face him, causing Yugi to turn back round swiftly. A dozen questions entered Yugi's mind for no apparent reason, 'Okay calm down now,' he thought to himself, 'I can't act like this every time I see him.' Yugi stood there waiting for Hironobu to pass, "I'm going to go for a walk alright you guys," he told them before walking off and before Téa could say anything.

Yugi walked over to some trees and made sure that nobody was watching him, 'Yami, can I talk to you?' he asked before closing his eyes.

Yami walked out of his chamber and onto the corridor, "What is it Yugi?" he asked,

"I felt the presence of another Millenium Item," he informed him,

"Another? Where from?"

"You won't believe it," Yugi answered,

"I will, trust me,"

"Alright then. It was coming from Hironobu,"

"Hironobu? But we know who has most of the items,"

"Yeah, but we don't know who has the others. For all we know, he might have one of the other three or even worse, all of them,"

"True. But now that we know he has one, we have to be careful around him. Don't worry about it for now, you go to your lessons and I'll think about this alright," Yami told him before returning to his chamber, closing the door behind him. Yugi stood there for a few seconds before leaving himself.

He opened his eyes to hear the bell go for registration and ran into the building. Yugi walked into B-2 and sat in his seat before Joey, Tristan and Téa walked in,

"Hey Yugi, where did you go? I was looking for you," Téa asked,

"Like I told you, I went for a walk. That's all,"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly Téa. I went for a walk. What's with all the questions all of a sudden?"

"It's just that you were acting a little weird earlier on," she answered before Miss Avalon walked in. Everyone took their respective seats and waited for their name to be called out on the register before the first lesson started.

"Alright everyone, get out your math books," miss told them. Everybody gave a loud groan before going into their bags and retrieving the books and stationary.

During the lesson Hironobu kept glancing from his work over to Yugi and back down to his book again, 'I got to keep in control a little bit longer, I know I can do it,' he kept telling himself as the lesson slowly dragged on.

As soon as the bell went for break, two hours and two lessons later, he ran outside and behind some trees before anyone could find him. He pulled back his school sleeve jacket and stared at his Millenium Item, 'I'm not gonna lose control this time, there's no way I can. Not with the Millenium Puzzle here,' he thought to himself before he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, "Argh!" he screamed before jumping upwards and clung to a branch,

"What's up?" Joey asked him,

"Me that's what," he replied before jumping down and covered his arm again before Joey noticed the Millenium Item, "why is you here anyway?"

"Just needed some time alone," he answered,

"Oh, you coming with us for a chat?" Joey asked,

"Erm ... no thanks,"

"Okay then, later Hironobu," Joey said as he left.

Hironobu waited a while to make sure Joey had left before he looked at his Millenium Item again and then at the sky through the gaps in the branches and leaves, wondering if his life would return to normal if the spirit of the wrist band was defeated and sent to the Shadow Realm, 'If only I was on my own again, without the spirit, then I would be happy again.'

A/N: Please review!!


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: See the last chapter if you want to read it.

The bell went for lesson again and he slowly made his way to B-2. He walked into the room to find only Yugi, Tristan, Téa and Joey there waiting for him at Yugi's desk, "Where is everybody else?" he asked,

"They've got Kendo with Mr Key, and we've got Tai Chi with Miss Avalon," Téa replied as Hironobu walked towards them,

"We're just waiting for her to come back from the staff room," Tristan finished, "what do you have?"

"In my last school I did Tai Chi, the same as you," he informed them,

"Great, now there's just one more person if he decides to show," Joey said as he looked around,

"Who's that?"

"Bakura," Yugi answered, "I was talking to him on the phone after you guys left last night, and he said he would do it today instead of going to the library like he usually does." Just as Yugi finished talking Bakura walked in with Miss Avalon a few steps behind him, "I see that young Ryo has turned up for his lesson today," she joked, "well class, time to get changed into your Tai Chi uniforms,"

"Erm ... Miss Avalon," Hironobu started,

"Ah, Hironobu. Are you joining the session?" she asked,

"I did it in my last school so I thought I might as well carry it on here," he replied,

"That's good to hear, just wait here and I'll get you a new uniform alright," she told him before leaving the room.

"I didn't know you did Tai Chi at your last school," Yugi said, "I thought you'd be into Kendo,"

"I tried that but I didn't like it so I did Tai Chi instead, but I haven't done it in a while,"

"Well we do it twice a week and Kendo does it three times a week," Joey informed him as Bakura looked out the window,

"So what do you do when they have it the third time?" Hironobu asked,

"We go down to the computer room and do whatever we want on them," Tristan notified him as Miss Avalon returned with Hironobu's uniform in her arms,

"I hope this is the right size for you," she said to him,

"It looks the right size, thank you," he answered,

"Alright then, time to go to the changing rooms and get changed and I'll meet you in the girls gym," she informed them and left the room to get her own Tai Chi uniform and to change.

Hironobu reluctantly followed Yugi and the others when he realised that getting changed would mean showing his Millenium Item to the others, 'What am I gonna do? If they see my item then they'll ask about it and Bakura will definitely tell them about my spirit taking his Millenium Items along with the others,'

"Hey Hironobu," Joey said,

"Huh?"

"We're here, come on," he signalled before walking through the door, "hey! That's my area! Get your own!" he shouted to Tristan,

'Oh no, I'm in for it now' he thought as he walked through the door and into the large room, 'I'm gonna have to get changed somewhere else,'

"What's up Hironobu?" Tristan asked when he saw him stood there, quiet,

"Erm ... is there somewhere that I can get changed in private? It's just that at my last school they had cubicles to get changed in," he lied like mad,

"Well there's the toilet over there if that's alright," Tristan told him as he indicated to where it was,

"Thanks," he replied before running over to it and locked the door behind him. He placed the toilet lid down before sitting on it, took his blue school jacket off and hesitated about his pulling his shirtsleeve up, 'Will they notice? I can't risk taking it off but I can't risk the others noticing,' he thought as he stared at it, 'but I've gotta take that risk.' He unbuttoned his shirt and replaced it with his Tai Chi jacket and did the same with his trousers before walking back out, bare-foot, with his clothes and bag where Yugi was waiting for him,

"Thanks for waiting for me," he said,

"It's no problem," he answered, "are you ready?"

"Yes."

They walked into the girls gym to find Téa doing some warm up exercises, Joey and Tristan prating about as usual behind her and Bakura leaning against the wall on his own,

"Hi Yugi, Hironobu," she greeted them,

"Hi Téa, doing your warm ups?" Yugi asked as he set his Millenium Puzzle into place so that it wouldn't annoy him during the lesson, causing Hironobu to fidget and feel uneasy,

"Yep," she replied as Miss Avalon walked through the door, bare-footed like everyone else,

"Right then, is everyone ready?" she asked as they got themselves into a space in front of her and then the lesson started. Half way during the lesson when he raised his left arm, his sleeve slid down, making his Millenium Item visible to Miss Avalon but she didn't have time to notice since he pulled his arm back down sharply and covered it back up before returning to the exercise.

As he finished pulling down his sleeve couldn't control the spirit any longer and before he knew it, he was using one of his items powers, Illusion. It allows the user to create an illusion of what he/she was doing before he/she used this power, in this case, it displayed Hironobu carrying on his moves while the real Hironobu crept up behind Yugi. Only bearers and past owners of Millenium Items can see the real person. Yugi was unaware of what was happening and carried on performing the moves Miss Avalon was giving. Bakura looked to his right when he noticed Hironobu creeping up behind Yugi, his hands going for his neck, from the corner of his eye, 'He's going after the Millenium Puzzle, but not if I have anything to do with it,' he thought before hastily sticking his right leg out, causing him and Hironobu to fall and at the same time, making it look like an accident. When Hironobu hit the floor the illusion stopped, showing him and Bakura on the floor,

"I'm so sorry Hironobu, I didn't mean to trip you up," Bakura quickly apologised, even though it was a lie while he was getting up,

"Are you two alright?" Miss Avalon asked,

"I'm fine," Bakura answered,

"Same here," Hironobu responded as Joey helped him up,

"Alright then class, that wraps it up. Time to get changed before lunch," she told them before leaving the room.

'Humph, Bakura knew I was going for Yugi's puzzle, that's why he interfered,' Yami Hironobu thought as he watched him leave the room,

'That should show him not to take the Millenium Puzzle while I'm around,' Bakura thought as he walked through the door,

"Are you alright Hironobu?" Téa asked

"I said I'm fine Téa, don't worry about it. It was just a little fall," he replied and left the room.

The rest of the day turned into a drag for Hironobu and he couldn't wait to get home.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the spirit when he made sure his parents weren't around,

'Because that was the perfect opportunity to take the puzzle you fool. If that idiot Bakura hadn't tripped me then we would be holding the puzzle right now,'

"Well I'm glad he did. As soon as I send you to the Shadow Realm then I'll have my body back and I can end this chain of vicious attacks you've been doing,"

'Really? Do you remember the last time you tried that?'

'No. I don't want to ...' Hironobu thought as he remembered the horrific ordeal and tears came streaming down his face.

"Was that film great or what," Joey said as he, Tristan, Yugi and Téa walked out of the cinema at 11:30pm on Friday night,

"It sure was," Tristan replied, "wanna lift home Joey?"

"Sure. Catch you guys tomorrow, later Yuge, Téa,"

"Night Joey,"

"See you tomorrow," they replied before carrying on walking.

Yugi and Téa were both quiet walking home that night, unsure of what to say to each other,

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Téa quickly asked him while trying not to stutter,

"What is it?"

"You don't like Hironobu much do you?"

"I do but ... your right I don't," he told her,

"Why's that?"

"Well he keeps staring at me but I don't know why," he answered, "I've got a feeling that it's got something to do with my Millenium Puzzle," he carried on, sounding serious,

"Well I'm sure he'll get over it, whatever it is,"

"You think so?" he asked while stopping under a street lamp,

"I do think so Yugi," she replied confidently as the unsuspecting two were being watched from the shadows, "we're almost at the park," she said as she started to carry on walking home. When Yugi and Téa reached the park it was deserted and it was 11:57pm, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, at your place right?" Téa assumed,

"Yeah, my place at about 10am, night Téa," Yugi assured her before they went their separate ways,

"Not if I have anything to do with it," the dark form muttered under his breath from the trees before jumping to different trees to keep up with Yugi.

'Which way should I take?' Yugi thought, 'the long way ...' he looked to the left, which was all the way around the park, 'or the shortcut?' and he looked to the right, which was through a dimly lit, dark alleyway that lasted five minutes, two and a half if he ran. He stood there for a few minutes before walking towards the alleyway, unaware that he was still being followed,

'Now I have you where I want you,' the form thought before walking several yards behind him.

Yugi walked down the alleyway with no problem, 'Yugi,'

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked while stopping,

'Something isn't right,'

"What is it?"

'I get the feeling that you're being followed down here. You better let me take over for now, until you get home,'

"Alright then Yami, if you think that's best," he replied and switched places with Yami. Yami looked around before walking cautiously to the Game shop. He didn't even take two steps before he heard footsteps running towards him, as he turned around he was quickly smacked around the back of the head with a steel pipe. As Yami fell, Yugi quickly switched places with him but was hit on the back of the head again with another swift blow and was also out cold. The form dropped the weapon and revealed his self. Yami Hironobu had dropped the pipe and a smirk grew across his face, "Now this is where it all ends for both of you," he growled as he dragged his sleeve up to reveal the Millenium Wrist band. He picked up the Millenium Puzzle and smashed it against the nearest wall and allowed the pieces to drop onto the floor next to Yugi's unconscious body, "It's all a matter of time before I have the puzzle in my possession," he said as he put a spell on the Millenium Puzzle before he walked off back into the night, leaving Yugi alone in the alleyway.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
